Brief Encounter
by tanith2
Summary: Happens after Imhotep takes Evy from the market square in the Mummy


Disclaimer – I own no-one, Steve Sommers does  
Rating – PG13  
Pairing – Evy/Imhotep  
Summery – Takes place just after he leaves the market square with Evy in the Mummy  
Feedback – yes  
  
Brief Encounter  
  
"Tak a mar" shouted Imhotep as they left.  
  
"No…you can't, let me go" protested Evy.  
  
But Imhotep had a tight grip on the woman who was going to help him get Anksunamun back. He didn't care what happened to the others. No-one followed him except for Beni, as he left the square. Going up an alley, he stopped and turned to the little man behind him.  
  
"Wait for me here" he said glaring at him.  
  
"Yes my prince" he replied.  
  
Taking Evy inside a small house, Imhotep closed the door as he pushed her inside. She backed up, wondering if there was any way out. Turning to her, imhotep walked forward.  
  
"Stay away from me, I'll send you back to hell"  
  
"Such words Evelyn, you are the one who is to die, not me. Your friends will already be dead by now, there is no-one to save you"  
  
He reached her and she found there was nowhere for her to go, she was against the wall of the room. She tried to slip past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Running his hand down her face, she cringed.  
  
"Don't touch me" she hissed.  
  
He put his other hand on the wall behind her and kissed her cheek. She struggled against him but he was too strong and moved his lips to hers. She refused to respond, at least with her mind, her body had other ideas. His hard member rubbed against her thigh and she tried to turn her face away from him.  
  
"Please…don't do this" she gasped.  
  
"You want me…admit it" he said in a low voice.  
  
"No…I don't, I hate you…I"  
  
He kissed her again and she felt a fire start deep inside her that she couldn't control. No matter how much her head told her to get out of there, her body was responding to his touches. Pulling her nightie up with his other hand, he ran his finger up her thigh till he found what he wanted. She gasped as he touched her.  
  
"You sure you want me to stop?" he asked.  
  
"Yes…stop please…I don't want this…I…Oh God"  
  
Suddenly he found a place that shattered her control and she deepened the kiss and brought her hand up behind his head and pulled him closer. Not breaking any contact, he pulled her to the other side of the room and lowered her onto the small bed.  
  
"Oh…please don't stop" she gasped.  
  
He moved down her body, kissing all the way till he reached her sex with his tongue then pushed it inside while touching her with his fingers. He was sending her over the edge so he slowed down a bit.  
  
"I have never done this before" she whispered.  
  
"No man has ever touched?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head and moaned as he continued to touch her in a way until she could take no more and convulsed into an orgasm, the first she had ever had. He careful positioned himself against her and entered her slowly.  
  
"I'll try not to hurt you, it will for a second but then it will be pure pleasure" he said softly.  
  
All she could do was moan as he pushed inside her, being very careful not to hurt her too much. As he felt the film inside break, he pushed in more and she arched into him. She had never felt anything like this before and every nerve ending tingled as he thrust in.  
Soon he was pounding her hard and she was moaning at him to do it harder, soon they both came together and screamed each others name and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.  
  
"Are you alright Evelyn?" he asked a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes…that was wonderful. I had always been scared to go with a man because I didn't think I would like it" she replied.  
  
"And now?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"You have shown me how wonderful it can be, thank you…Imhotep…won't you let me go now?"  
  
He got up and pulled her to her feet. They cleaned themselves up before he replied to her question when she asked again.  
  
"I can't…I have to bring her back…I love her, that is why I did what I did all those years ago. I'm sorry"  
  
"Then I have no choice, do I?" she replied.  
  
He said no and pulled her into his arms for the last time, kissing her again and wishing that things could have been different. She knew she would not get away and was convinced also, that Rick, her brother Jonathan and her friend Ardeth, were all dead. She really didn't have anything to live for now. So she sighed and followed Imhotep outside, where Beni was still waiting and they headed for Hamunaptra.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Two months later, Imhotep had been destroyed at Hamunaptra, as well as Ancksunamun. She was going to marry Rick O'Connell but there was one thing that marred the event. She found out she was pregnant, but had no idea who the father was. There had been a week between her going with Imhotep and then with Rick. She never told him.  
As Alex grew up, she could see less and less of Rick in him and more and more of Imhotep. Thankfully no-one else even considered the fact that he could be the son of the High Priest of Karnak nor that Imhotep had been her first lover. 


End file.
